Hero Unique dan Pengurus OSIS Heroes Gakuen
by girl-chan2
Summary: 15 makhluk nista dari Heroes Gakuen akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan oleh 3 guru dari luar! Kira-kira apa ya kenistaan di sana? (Spin-off from Heroes Gakuen fic)
1. Bagian Awal

Yah, iseng aja bikin spin-off ini untuk hiburan... ^^/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS milik pembuatnya, hanya itu!

Warning: School!AU, fandom lain nyelip, humor garing, rada gaje, dll.

* * *

 **Bagian Awal**

* * *

"Ada pengumuman penting dari Thias-sensei!"

Pemberitahuan yang sangat tiba-tiba dari sang Ketos sukses membuat semua orang di ruang OSIS langsung melirik ke arahnya.

"Pengumuman apa?" tanya Vience sambil makan sate telur puyuh.

"Thias-sensei ingin kita mengikuti pelajaran tambahan..." jawab Exoray datar dan mereka semua langsung memasang tampang 'sumpeh lu?' berjamaah.

"Memangnya nilai kita ada yang jelek?" tanya Rendy sambil memiringkan kepala.

Maklum, dia masih baru di antara para OSIS.

"Entah, hanya itu yang kuketahui..." Exoray angkat bahu. "Mungkin pemberitahuan lebih lanjut akan diumumkan sebentar lagi..."

Tok tok!

"Masuk..."

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang Lance di sana.

"Permisi, semuanya hadir?" tanya guru berambut merah itu.

Thundy mengangkat tangan. "Teiron belum datang!"

"Ya elah, emangnya tuh anak kena-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jeritan sumbang itu sukses membuat Alexia terpaksa tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya karena sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

Ikyo membuka jendela dan melirik keluar hanya untuk mendapati anak berambut merah yang mereka bicarakan dikejar-kejar anjing pitbull. (Note: Masih ingat anjing yang mengejar Teiron di fic 'Malam Minggu' Chapter Tracy? Nah, itu anjing yang sama lho!)

"Well yeah, sudah kuduga..." gumam Ikyo datar yang langsung melompat keluar jendela untuk menolong anak itu.

* * *

Setelah tragedi anjing bermata banteng (?) kemudian...

Singkat cerita, Ikyo berhasil menyelamatkan Teiron dari serangan anjing pitbull itu. Yah, walaupun yang bersangkutan masih trauma dan memilih untuk pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Baik, karena semua sudah di sini, aku akan menjelaskan pelajaran tambahan yang akan kalian ikuti!" ujar Lance. "Ada tiga guru luar yang akan mengajar untuk minggu depan selama tiga hari, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menjaga sikap di hadapan mereka!"

"Pertanyaan, untuk apa kita mengikuti ini?" sela Daren sambil mengangkat tangan.

Lance hanya angkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tau, Mathias tidak memberitahuku soal itu..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Kapan mereka akan datang?" tanya Idham.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi..." jawab Garu seadanya.

Sekarang kedua anak itu beserta Tino dan Lukas sedang menunggu kedatangan seseo- Oh bukan! Lebih tepatnya, sebuah rombongan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu, terlihat seorang robot jejadian (?), seorang iblis, dan seorang wanita pendekar mendatangi mereka di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Permisi, apa ini Heroes Gakuen?" tanya wanita itu.

"Yap, benar sekali!" jawab Lukas membenarkan. "Mari ikut kami!"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan mengikuti keempat orang itu.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Yosh, selamat datang!" sapa Mathias menyambut ketiga tamu itu. "Semoga kalian bisa bertahan menghadapi OSIS kami! Awalnya mereka memang terlihat normal, tapi nanti kalian akan tau sendiri!"

Mereka bertiga pun hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hanya awal saja, nanti selanjutnya akan diusahakan... ^^/

Review! :D


	2. Day One

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Sudah kubilang itu hanya awal, jadi memang sesingkat itu... ^^a Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **Nanami: Yah, lebih baik kau buat saja akun supaya bisa mengetahui fic-ku yang update... ^^/ Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Day One**

* * *

Hari pertama pelajaran tambahan yang akan dijalani para OSIS diawali dengan acara memelototi Teiron yang terlihat lemas di tempat duduknya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Zeptrun.

"Teira cerita kalau dia kehabisan cupcake untuk sarapan, jadinya ya begitulah..." jawab Ikyo datar dan sukses membuat sang penanya sweatdrop.

"Ya elah, emangnya harus banget sarapan pake cupcake? Makanan yang lain kan juga bisa!" komentar Alexia sedikit risih.

"Lu kan tau sendiri Teiron tuh kayak gimana, jadi nggak usah komentar!" balas Alpha sinis.

"Lapar..." gumam Teiron lesu.

"Sepertinya setelah ini kita harus patungan beliin dia cupcake..." usul Icy agak iba dan beberapa orang pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Jadwal hari pertama aku kan?" tanya si iblis dengan wajah bodoh.

"Iye iye, udah sono!" balas si wanita mengusir iblis itu dengan tendangannya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu kan?" tanya si robot sweatdrop.

"Dia kalau udah kayak gitu susah banget ladeninnya, jadinya gue kasarin aja!" jawab si wanita judes dan si robot pun kembali sweatdrop.

* * *

Di depan ruang OSIS...

"Ugh, Ema-chan kejam banget!" keluh si iblis sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit akibat ditendang barusan.

Dia pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan kedatangannya malah disambut dengan...

PLOK!

Mendaratnya sebuah telur dadar di wajah iblis itu.

"Yah, mubazir deh bekal gue! Lu sih, Rice!" gerutu Saphire sebal.

"Itu kan bekal lu, kenapa gue yang disalahin?" tanya Maurice tidak terima.

Sang iblis berambut coklat dengan mata merah itu pun membersihkan wajahnya.

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertegur (?) kalian!" lerai iblis itu.

"Bertengkar, sensei!" ralat mereka semua.

"Iya deh, apapun itu!" Dia pun berdehem sejenak. "Oke, namaku Ovaron Apuestofrumos! Jangan tanya kenapa namaku sepanjang dan seaneh itu, salahkan saja Author-nya!"

Beberapa orang yang mendengar kalimat terakhir barusan langsung sweatdrop.

"Baik! Karena kalian sudah tau namaku, jadi aku ingin tau nama kalian masing-masing! Dimulai dari yang pakai kacamata di pojok sana!" ujar Ovaron sambi menunjuk Teiron yang duduk di pojok belakang.

Semua orang langsung melirik Teiron, sementara yang bersangkutan mengangkat kepalanya. "Hmm, nunjuk saya?"

"Bukan, nunjuk cicak di tembok! Ya kamu, lha! Perkenalkan diri di depan kelas!" perintah Ovaron.

Teiron pun berjalan ke depan dengan tampang lesu.

"Saya lapar, sensei..." ujar Teiron kelewat lesu.

"Hah? Namamu Lapar?" tanya Ovaron bingung.

'Ini yang bego si Teiron atau gurunya sih?' batin mereka yang melihat kejadian itu sweatdrop.

"Sensei, dia belum makan!" timpal Ikyo.

"Kamu belum sarapan?" tanya Ovaron.

"Cupcake saya habis..." jawab Teiron lemes yang sukses membuat Ovaron sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kamu duduk lagi... Errr, siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Teiron, sensei..." jelas Thundy di pojok depan.

"Ah iya! Silakan duduk lagi, Teiron!" perintah Ovaron.

Anak itu pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, tapi di tengah jalan...

BRUK!

Dia malah pingsan.

"TEIRON!" jerit Alpha panik.

"Oh astaga..." Ovaron hanya bisa tepuk jidat. "Bangunkan dia dengan segala cara, kita tidak bisa memulai pelajaran jika ada yang absen!"

"Memangnya sensei punya cupcake?" tanya Alpha.

Webek, webek...

"Harus banget ya dengan kue itu?" tanya Ovaron agak skeptis.

"Sebenarnya hanya dua makanan yang bisa membangunkannya: cupcake dan macaron rasa pistachio..." jelas Thundy datar.

"Macaron rasa pistachio?" tanya sebagian orang cengo.

"Maksudmu ini?" Ovaron memperlihatkan kotak bekal (yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya) berisi sekumpulan macaron berwarna hijau.

Thundy mengangguk. "Iya, itu yang kumaksud!"

"Baiklah, semoga bisa membantu..."

Si iblis mengambil sepotong macaron dan mendekatkannya di depan hidung Teiron. Hidungnya pun bereaksi dengan bau macaron itu dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Pistachio..."

"Sudah bangun?"

Anak itu pun mulai bangun dan duduk di lantai, kemudian menatap sekitar dengan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau hanya lapar! Mau macaron?" tanya Ovaron.

Teiron mengangguk kecil. Ovaron pun membantunya berdiri dan memberikan kotak bekalnya. "Ini!"

"Terima kasih..." Teiron pun kembali ke tempatnya.

* * *

"Baik, sekarang kita lanjutkan dari yang berada di pojok depan situ!" perintah Ovaron sambil menunjuk si anak berambut biru yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Anak itu langsung berdiri. "Thundy Shocka, umur jangan ditanya, keahlian Bahasa Jerman!"

"Kenapa umurmu tidak boleh ditanya?" tanya Ovaron bingung.

"Rahasia sensei, nanti malah jadi aib..." jawab Thundy watados dan sukses membuat Ovaron beserta sebagian temannya sweatdrop.

"Oke, yang di belakangnya!"

"Alexia Mercowlya, 15 tahun, keahilan menembak, suka makan tiramitsu, benci dengan kadal!"

"Yang di sebelahnya!"

"Exoray Mercowlya, umur 18, suka memasak kue!"

"Tambahan sensei, dia gampang galau plus baper!" timpal Alexia tanpa dosa dan teman-temannya langsung ngakak di tempat, sementara yang bersangkutan malah pundung di bawah meja.

"Sebentar, kalian berdua saudara?" tanya Ovaron mendapati persamaan marga pada nama kedua anak itu.

"Nggak cuma mereka, dayo! Deret keempat juga saudara, tuh!" seru Musket menyinggung Andreas Trio.

Ketiga orang yang bersangkutan langsung memekik kesal. "MUSKET!"

"Sudah, sudah!" lerai Ovaron sambil menunjuk Icy. "Nah, selanjutnya kamu yang rambut putih!"

"Icilcy Frezza, dipanggil Icy! Umur 17, hobi karaoke, suka sama hantu!"

Webek, webek...

"Memangnya kamu pacaran sama makhluk dunia lain?" tanya Ovaron cengo.

"Iya sensei, dari zaman Ikyo masih bayi!" jawab Alpha jahil.

"Woy!" Ikyo langsung sewot karena merasa terpanggil.

"Sudah sudah!" lerai Ovaron sedikit risih.

Flamy langsung berdiri tanpa diminta. "Flamy Phoenixia, 13 tahun, suka membaca, memelihara burung phoenix..."

"Kamu yang paling muda di sini?" tanya Ovaron.

"Begitulah, sensei..." jawab Flamy seadanya.

"Musket Liferpoint, 15, suka sarden, dayo!"

"Oh oke, selanjutnya!"

"Zeptrun Pesquisador, umur 16, hal-hal lainnya merupakan privasi yang tidak layak diberitahu untuk umum!"

Ovaron beserta beberapa temannya langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan barusan.

"Rendy Espada Volante, umur 16 tahun! Kita senasib ya, sensei! Karena nama kita ditentukan seenak pantatnya sama Author!"

'Ini ngapain nyindir (Bak)Author sih?' batin Alexia dan Thundy sweatdrop.

"Ya ya ya..." Ovaron kembali sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maurice Wolvine, 16, Werewolf, sering jalan-jalan saat bulan purnama!"

"Wew..." komentar sebagian orang.

"Nah, kalian bertiga di deretan keempat, sebutkan nama tanpa marga!" perintah Ovaron kepada Andreas Trio.

'Awas lu, Musket!' batin Andreas Trio kesal.

"Daren, 15, bisa bahasa Prancis!"

"Vience, 17, punya naga bernama Jeronium!"

"Saphire, 16, suka segala jenis masakan telur buatan Vie-nii!"

"Nama marga kalian apa?" tanya Ovaron.

"Andreas, sensei!" jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Oke, aku ingin kau melakukan perkenalan ulang!" perintah Ovaron kepada anak yang tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri karena kejadian sebelumnya.

"Baik, sensei!" Teiron langsung berdiri. "Chairone Teiron, 16 tahun... Kesukaan cupcake (sebenarnya suka macaron rasa pistachio juga sih), kucing, dan juga membaca... Tapi aku takut anjing dan bencong..."

"Nah, dua orang di sebelahnya!"

"Kitsukami Ikyo, 17, Gumiho, hanya itu!"

Ovaron langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan Ikyo yang terlalu singkat tersebut.

"Alpha Scalion, 16, suka main game, calon kakak ipar Teiron!"

"WHAT THE?!" Mereka yang mendengarnya langsung kaget.

"Tunggu bentar!" sela Rendy. "Lu lahir tanggal berapa, Al?"

"10 Juli!"

"Kalau Teiron?" tanya Ovaron.

"30 Maret..."

"Secara logika, seharusnya Teiron yang jadi kakak ipar Alpha karena dia lima bulan lebih tua!" jelas Zeptrun tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar penjelasan Zeptrun barusan, Alpha langsung pundung di tempat.

* * *

"Baik, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" ujar Ovaron. "Sekarang buka buku kalian!"

Mereka semua menyiapkan buku masing-masing, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Bwaaaaah~"

Semua orang langsung melirik ke pojok belakang karena rupanya Teiron baru saja sendawa dan anak itu langsung menunduk malu. "Maaf..."

Entah kenapa, teman-temannya beserta sang iblis langsung tertawa. Sementara anak itu, dia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum malu-malu.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran selesai...

"Tadi saat mengajar ada kejadian apa?" tanya Luthias.

"Ada anak yang pingsan karena belum makan..."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang rambut merah pakai kacamata dan namanya kalau tidak salah ada Tei-nya gitu deh!"

"Maksudmu Teiron?" tanya Garu memastikan dan dibalas anggukan dari Ovaron.

Mendengar cerita barusan, si robot langsung menepuk pundak si wanita yang sedang menbaca dan yang bersangkutan menatapnya dengan jutek. "Apa?"

"Besok lu ngajar kan? Udah siap ngadepin kelakuan mereka?" tanya si robot sedikit cemas.

"Emangnya kenapa? Kalau besok ada kejadian pingsan lagi ya awas aja!" balas si wanita judes dan si robot hanya bisa sweatdrop menghadapi kelakuan temannya tersebut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Absurd? Yah begitulah... ^^a

* * *

Oh iya, bagi yang bertanya posisi duduk mereka bisa lihat di bawah! Bacanya dari belakang ke depan dan kiri ke kanan (dari sudut pandang guru)!

Teiron-Ikyo-Alpha

Daren-Vience-Saphire

Maurice-Rendy-Zeptrun

Alexia-Exoray-Musket

Thundy-Icy-Flamy

* * *

Yah, segitu aja deh... ^^/

Review! :D


	3. Day Two

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Gadis itu bukan Enara, jadi lihat saja nanti... ^^/**

 **Teiron: *mencoba cupcake tadi.* "Hmm, rasanya sedikit aneh..."**

 **Well yeah, sebenarnya nama marga Ovaron itu artinya 'iblis tampan' dan ide itu kepikiran dari sebutan yang diberikan temen gue si Bigfoot ke Hero Mephisto... ^^a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **AriFuKi24823: Yeah, rumus yang absurd sekali... ^^'a Aku tidak tau harus balas apa, jadi terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Day Two**

* * *

Hari kedua pelajaran tambahan para OSIS diawali dengan percakapan yang sangat tidak elit.

"Lex..." panggil Saphire.

"Apa?" sahut Alexia.

"Lu bisa pythagoras, nggak?" tanya Saphire.

"Jangankan pythagoras, rumus luas segitiga aja gue nggak hafal..." jawab Alexia yang sukses membuat Saphire sweatdrop.

"Ren, menurutmu si entuh gimana kabarnya ya?"

"Maksud lu si Tanah-tan, Rice? Mungkin keadaannya akan baik-baik saja, entah sampai kapan..."

"Lu berdua ngeledek pacar gue?"

Webek, webek...

"Siapa yang ngomongin pacar lu, Zep?" tanya Maurice sweatdrop. "Kita tuh lagi ngomongin kucingnya Teiron!"

"Kucing?" tanya Zeptrun bengong.

"Tsuchi-tan lagi dititipin sama bibinya Teiron..." jelas Rendy datar.

"Bibi?" Zeptrun malah tambah bengong.

'Nih orang kudet kali ya?' batin kedua orang itu sweatdrop.

* * *

Oh, bagi yang gagal paham dengan maksud mereka:

 _Tsuchi = Tanah_

 _Tanah + suffix '-tan' = Tanah-tan_

 _Thanata + suffix '-tan' = Thanatan (Thana(ta)-tan)_

Bandingkan cara pengucapan kedua kata itu, hampir mirip kan?

Masih galham juga? Ya R*** Jelolo! *plak!*

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Sekarang giliranmu, Ema-chan!"

Si wanita pun menyahuti si robot dengan anggukan kecil dan berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS.

* * *

Back to OSIS...

"Mau sampai kapanpun, Ali-chan milik gue! Nggak ada yang boleh klaim, termasuk si serigala!"

"Woy, apa maksud lu barusan?!"

"Mau ribut?! Bewan aja kuy!"

"Ayo, siapa takut?!"

Alpha dan Maurice nyaris saling baku hantam kalau saja tidak segera dihentikan oleh Ikyo dan Thundy.

"Jangan berantem di sini!"

"Ruangan ini bukan buat gelut woy!"

Tapi sayangnya para pencegah amukan kedua makhluk itu pun langsung didorong dan mereka kembali baku hantam, sampai...

"GOLEM PUNCH!"

KRAAAAAAAAAK!

Satu pukulan maut dari Teiron sukses memisahkan kembali kedua makhluk pembuat keributan tersebut serta menghancurkan meja di antara mereka.

Tapi masalahnya...

MEJA TEMPAT MEREKA BERANTEM ITU MEJANYA VIENCE!

Vience yang baru datang langsung mangap melihat kehancuran mejanya. "What the?"

Saphire yang mengintip dari balik pintu langsung berseru, "Woy, ada guru dateng!"

Mereka semua pun langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing (kecuali Vience yang kursinya hancur).

Seorang wanita berambut pirang memasuki ruangan dan memperkenalkan diri. "Baik, namaku Emagiri Jeonsazhànshì! Kalian bisa memanggilku Ema-sensei!"

"Jeonsazha- Arrrrgh, susah banget nyebutnya!" keluh Icy sedikit menggerutu.

"Itu masih mendingan, daripada nama panjang si Ossas, entar bisa keseleo lidah lu!" timpal Alexia.

"Baik, sebelum kita mulai, mari kita-" Emagiri melihat Vience yang masih berdiri. "Kamu kenapa tidak duduk? Memangnya ada apa dengan mejamu?"

Entah kenapa, Vience malah nyanyi dengan tampang memelas. "Tidak bisa duduk, tidak bisa duduk... Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, tidak bisa duduk..."

Emagiri beserta teman-teman Vience langsung sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar nyanyian gaje barusan.

"Maklumi saja sensei, dia MKKB! Kemaren abis nonton Teletubbies!" jelas Daren datar dan sukses membuat seisi ruangan tambah sweatdrop.

"Tadi meja saya dihancurin, sensei!" ujar Vience.

"Sama siapa?" tanya Emagiri.

Ketika mereka semua berniat menunjuk Teiron, yang bersangkutan udah ngumpet di bawah meja.

"Udahlah, Ron, bangun aja!" nasihat Ikyo.

Anak itu pun keluar dari bawah meja.

"Sensei, boleh izin ke toilet?" tanya Teiron yang langsung melesat pergi dari kursinya.

"Terserah kamu!" Tiba-tiba Emagiri teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Anak itu langsung berhenti. "Kenapa sensei?"

"Bukannya kamu anak yang kemarin pingsan karena belum makan itu ya?"

Webek, webek...

"Sensei tau dari mana?" tanya Teiron sambil memiringkan kepala.

Emagiri memasang tampang datar. "Menurutmu?"

"Errr, nggak jadi deh!" Teiron langsung keluar dan teman-temannya hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Yah, abaikan saja dia! Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" perintah Emagiri.

"Tapi kursi saya gimana?" tanya Vience.

"Duduk saja di bangku teman kamu!" saran Emagiri ketus.

Vience pun mau tidak mau merelakan dirinya duduk di kursi Teiron.

Awalnya berjalan lancar, sampai tiba-tiba...

 _Ring ding dig dig ding ding~ Ring ding dig dig bem bem bem~ Ring ding dig dig ding ding~ Ring ding dig dig boah boah~ Ring ding dig dig ding ding~ Ring ding dig dig bem bem bem~ Ring ding dig dig ding dring~ This is the crazy frog!_

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Emagiri sambil mengerutkan kening.

Alpha yang merasakan sesuatu berbunyi darinya segera memeriksa tasnya dan mendapati suara itu berasal dari HP-nya.

'Anjir, perasaan gue nggak pernah pake Ringtone ini!' batin Alpha cengo.

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu dibanting dengan kejamnya dan memperlihatkan seorang pria jabrik di sana.

"Tumben Thias-sensei ke sini!" celetuk Exoray watados.

"Mana yang namanya Alpha?" tanya Mathias dan mereka semua segera menunjuk yang bersangkutan.

"Iya, sensei?" tanya Alpha sedikit was-was.

Sementara teman-temannya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Mathias.

"HP kamu ketuker nih!"

GUBRAK!

Alhasil seisi ruangan (kecuali Alpha, Flamy, dan Emagiri) langsung tumbang mendengar perkataan Mathias barusan.

'Jadi selera Thias-sensei 'Crazy Frog' toh?' batin Alpha sweatdrop.

Teiron yang baru kembali dari toilet hanya bisa mangap melihat pemandangan nista tersebut.

"Mereka semua kenapa ya?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Entahlah!" jawab Emagiri sambil angkat bahu.

Sementara Mathias yang mengambil kembali HP-nya hanya bisa nyengir.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka yang ber-gubrak ria barusan langsung dibangunkan dengan cara dipukul wajahnya pakai ijuk sapu.

"Jeg går først, og tak for din tid _(Aku pergi dulu, dan terima kasih atas waktunya)_!" Sang Danish pun langsung minggat dari ruangan itu.

"Nah, mari kita mulai saja!"

"Tapi-"

"Apalagi?" Emagiri langsung melirik Teiron yang masih berdiri.

"Masa saya harus duduk di lantai?" tanya Teiron yang langsung pundung mengingat Vience duduk di kursinya karena ulahnya sendiri.

Teman-temannya pun kembali sweatdrop berjamaah melihat kelakuan anak itu.

Telolelolet~

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Emagiri bingung.

Seisi ruangan pun langsung keluar, bahkan Teiron segera berdiri dan kabur menyusul teman-temannya meninggalkan sang guru yang kicep melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Di lapangan sekolah, terlihat sebuah bus yang parkir di sana dan rupanya supir bis itu adalah Klaus si pemimpin Libra.

"Klaus, telolet-nya dong!"

Telolelolet~

"Lagi, lagi!"

Telolelolet~

"Yeay~ Lagi, lagi!"

"Astaganaga..." Emagiri hanya bisa tepuk jidat sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kegiatan anak-anak sarap itu.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Udahan 'telolet'-nya?" tanya Emagiri.

"Iya sensei..." Mereka semua malah cengar-cengir di tempat duduk masing-masing.

Oh iya, tadi Teiron sempat membawa meja dari gudang sebagai pengganti meja Vience yang dihancurkannya.

"Bagus! Mari kita mulai pelajaran yang tak sempat kita mulai dari tadi!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ada kejadian apa?" tanya Tino penasaran.

"Kacau banget! Tadi anak MKKB di kelas!" jelas Emagiri sedikit menggerutu.

"Yang mana?"

"Rambut pirang mata hijau..."

'Baru tau gue kalau Vience tuh MKKB...' batin Luthfi sweatdrop begitu menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Emagiri.

"Selain itu, ada juga yang bawa HP Ringtone-nya lagu 'Crazy Frog', eh tak taunya tuh anak HP-nya ketuker sama Mathias!"

'Bukannya lagu itu udah lama banget ya? Lagian, sepikun apa Mathias sampe HP-nya ketuker?' batin Luthfi sweatdrop kuadrat.

"Yang lebih parah lagi, ada bis parkir di lapangan dan anak-anak itu langsung minta 'telolet'!"

'Buset, apaan lagi tuh?' Luthfi hanya bisa triple sweatdrop.

Si robot langsung berdoa dengan tampang was-was agar tidak ada kejadian aneh yang akan menimpanya saat mengajar besok.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Wkwkwkwk, gara-gara keponakan sering minta setelin Teletubbies saat datang ke rumah, gue jadi kepikiran bikin bagian Vience nyanyi gaje itu... :V a

Selain itu, kasus 'telolet' juga terlalu greget untuk dibahas di sini... :V /

Review! :D


	4. Day Three

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Wkwkwk, kalau ada mah bakalan ngakak itu! :V a *dilempar kapak.* Okay, aku nggak tau harus balas apalagi, so Thanks for Review! :D**

 **AriFuKi 28423: Yap, kalau nggak percaya cobalah tanya orangnya... ^^/**

 **Vience: "Anggap aja keduanya yang hancur..." *mijit kening.***

 **Kemungkinan HP mereka memiliki persamaan merek... :V a *plak!***

 **Emagiri: "Setauku Ovaron itu Mephisto, bukan Strider..." -.-a**

 **Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Day Three**

* * *

Hari ketiga dan terakhir pelajaran tambahan bagi para OSIS. Hmm, sebaiknya kita cek ruang guru dulu kali ya?

"Sumpah, pelajaran tambahan kali ini benar-benar kacau!" celetuk Giro sambil memainkan biolanya dengan tampang merenggut dan sedikit menggerutu. "Pertama Teiron-pyon pingsan karena belum makan, kedua Vience-pyon ketauan MKKB, sekarang apalagi kejadian aneh yang akan terjadi hari ini?"

"Entah..." balas Fiorel seadanya. "Lagipula, bisakah kau tidak menggesek biolamu sambil menggerutu? Bisa-bisa nanti bikin ngilu..."

Ngik! Ngik!

"Ngiiiluuuu..." Fiorel bergidik ngeri setelah mendengar gesekan kasar barusan.

Giro hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyimpan kembali biolanya. "Aku berharap orang terakhir yang mengajar hari ini tidak akan mengalami kejadian aneh kali ini!"

* * *

Di ruang OSIS...

Perasaanku saja, atau kegiatan mereka kali ini normal banget?

Bayangin aja! Thundy dan Rendy main catur, Quartet Senior main monopoli, Trio Kacamata (Teiron, Maurice, dan Zeptrun) main tepuk nyamuk, Alpha main game di PSP, Daren main Spider Solitaire pake kartu remi di atas meja, Flamy dan Alexia baca buku (khusus Alexia, dia baca doujin Yuri ya? *plak!*), Saphire menyantap bekalnya, dan Musket dengerin lagu pake loudspeaker ruang OSIS (hah?!).

Pokoknya yang mereka lakukan **'serba normal** ' (harap tekankan ini)!

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Itu yang nyetel lagu siapa ya?" tanya si robot heran.

"Entahlah, tapi semoga beruntung!" Ovaron menepuk pundak si robot dan berjalan pergi.

Si robot hanya menghela nafas, kemudian membuka pintu untuk menyapa murid-muridnya. "Selamat pagi..."

Webek, webek...

"Kok aku dikacangin ya?" Si robot langsung sweatdrop melihat pemandangan tidak elit itu.

Musket yang melihat kedatangan sang guru langsung memasang seringai licik. Dia pun mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mulai mengutak-atik sesuatu, sampai akhirnya...

 _Bukalapak udah gila_

 _Aje gila, aje gila, aje gila, aje gila_

 _Harga gila, nego gila, sakit jiwa, sakit jiwa_

 _Banyak orang jadi gila, jadi gila, jadi gila_

 _Harbolnasnya Bukalapak bikin gila, bikin gila_

 _Suit suit suit suit suit suit suit suit~_

 _Saakiiiiiiiit jiwaaaaaaa! Saaakiiiiiiit jiwaaaaaaa!_

BYUUUUUR! KRAAAK! SYUUUNG! PRAAANG! SREEEEEK! GUBRAK! BRAAAAK!

"Eh sakit jiwa, eh sakit jiwa!" latah si robot kaget.

Reaksi anggota OSIS lainnya?

Saphire melempar bekalnya keluar jendela, Alpha nyaris menjatuhkan PSP-nya, Flamy pingsan, Teiron langsung memukuli meja sampai patah, Icy yang sedang minum teh kotak langsung menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah Ikyo, Alexia langsung merobek buku (terduga doujin) yang dibacanya, Daren menerbangkan semua kartu reminya, Thundy merubuhkan meja tempat dia dan Rendy main catur, sementara sisanya hanya bisa shock (entah karena lagunya atau apa yang terjadi di depan mereka). Musket sendiri malah terkekeh ria.

"Ya ampun..." Si robot kembali sweatdrop melihat pemandangan nista itu.

Alexia yang udah emosi duluan langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan aura mengerikan di tubuhnya. "DEMI PAIRING ICE SKATER VICTUURI, SIAPA YANG TADI NYETEL LAGU SIALAN ITU?!"

Musket pun segera mematikan lagu barusan.

"Ehem!" Si robot berdehem ria dan semua orang langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja sensei~ Silakan dayo!" balas Musket watados.

"Tapi sebelum kita kenalan, kalian bereskan kekacauan ini dulu!" perintah robot itu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

"Namaku Liquros Vélmenni Taivaallinen, ada pertanyaan?" ujar si robot sambil tersenyum.

Maurice mengangkat tangannya. "Sensei ini, robot khayangan ya? Seharusnya robot nggak berekspresi lho..."

Teman-temannya langsung ngakak di tempat, sementara Liquros hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Apa itu 'robot khayangan'?" tanya Liquros.

"Makhluk yang terlihat seperti robot tapi sebenarnya bukan robot, sensei!" jelas Alpha watados.

Satu ruangan pun kembali ngakak mendengar penjelasan tadi.

"Oke, oke... Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!" ujar Liquros.

Mereka semua segera menyiapkan buku masing-masing, tapi...

"Aura seram dari mana ini?" tanya Liquros agak merinding begitu merasakan aura hitam pekat entah dari mana asalnya.

Seisi ruangan langsung melirik ke arah...

"Siapapun yang nyetel lagu sialan tadi, dia harus bayar ganti rugi gara-gara bikin gue robekin buku Animorphs pinjaman Luthias-sensei..."

'Ebuset, Alexia ngamuk!' batin Exoray ketakutan.

Musket diam-diam keluar kelas demi menghindari bahaya, tapi Liquros melihat anak itu. "Kamu ngapain keluar?"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba anak pirang itu langsung menerjang Musket dan...

PLAK! DUAK! BRAK! GEDEBUK! SRIIIIIING! DUAAAAAR! TOWEWEWEW!

Kejadian selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor!

* * *

Setelah pembantaian kemudian...

"Bisa jelaskan alasan kamu melakukannya?"

Musket yang udah sekarat dihajar Alexia hanya bisa pasrah diinjak dengan kejamnya.

Sementara yang lainnya, mereka hanya bisa masang tampang 'ngenes amat lu!' ketika anak itu sedang 'diintrogasi' Liquros.

"Ka-lau ti-dak di-gi-tu-in, en-tar sen-sei di-ka-cangin te-rus, da-yo..." jelas Musket terbata-bata saking sekaratnya.

Webek, webek...

"Ya benar juga sih, tapi nggak usah sampai segitunya juga..." balas Liquros sweatdrop.

"Ta-pi, ka-lau sen-sei di-ka-cangin te-rus, en-tar ba-per ka-yak si Ke-tos..."

Alexia yang mendengar itu langsung menginjak kepala Musket lebih keras.

"Aduh duh duh!"

"Udah udah, cukup!" lerai Liquros.

Anak pirang itu pun segera menjauhi korban injakannya.

Si robot pun membantu Musket berdiri. "Kamu perhatian sekali!"

"Soalnya kan, yang sensei alami nggak separah yang teman sensei alami dayo..." Musket nyengir watados.

Liquros hanya memasang senyum maklum. "Terima kasih!"

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Jadi, kalian tinggal gunakan rumus yang ini, kemudian sesuaikan angkanya!"

 _Hakaba no nushi wa shi o motarasu subete no mono wa nushi no ibukuro ni, Houtei no nushi wa shinpan o motarasu subete no mono wa sabaki o ukeru, Meikai no nushi wa jigoku o motarasu subete no mono wa towa ni yurusarenai, Tenkai no nushi wa shokuzai o motarashi YUUTOPIA kedo michibiku darou~_

"Wah, tak terasa pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai..." gumam Liquros yang melenggang pergi keluar kelas. "Oke, semoga bertemu lagi di lain waktu!"

Alhasil, semua orang langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya bebas juga~" ujar Alexia sambil bersandar di kursinya.

"Yosh, nanti malem gue bakalan main game sampe pagi!" seru Alpha bersemangat.

"Gue mau karaokean ah!" timpal Icy.

"Gue mau marathon nonton bo-" Perkataan Ikyo langsung dipotong oleh tatapan tajam dari Teiron. "Bercanda! Orang mau nonton KonoSuba kok!"

Tapi tiba-tiba Liquros nongol lagi di ruangan itu. "Ah iya, hampir lupa! Nanti kalian ujian lho!"

Webek, webek...

"HUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ahaha, tunggu saja ujiannya Chapter depan! ^^/

Review! :D


	5. Ujian di Hari Terakhir

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Sebenarnya belum pernah nonton, tapi aku tau sedikit karena liat postingan dari fanpage anime (tokoh utama KonoSuba itu namanya Kazuma) dan sebenarnya bel itu dari lagu 'Boy of End Hansel' yang dinyanyikan Len... ^^a Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Waduh, entah kenapa rasanya terlalu ngeri gitu deh... ^^a**

 **Giro: "Maaf ya, soalnya lebih suka karangan Beethoven atau Mozart..."**

 **Maurice: *baru balik setelah kena laser.* "Kenapa aku selalu dipanggil aye-aye coba?" =w='**

 **Giro: "Sabar ya..." *menepuk pundak Maurice.***

 **Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Ujian di Hari Terakhir**

* * *

Hmm, sampai dimana ya kelanjutannya? Oh iya, sekarang para OSIS lagi panik karena pemberitahuan ujian yang sangat mendadak itu.

"WADOH, KENAPA HARUS SEKARANG UJIANNYA?! DADAKAN BANGET ITU!"

"GIMANA BELAJARNYA?! NGGAK BISA MASUK KE OTAK NIH!"

"ALPHA, BUKU GUE JANGAN DIUMPETIN! LU MAU GUE DAPET NILAI JELEK?!"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AJARIN GUE PLEASE! SUSAH BANGET INI!"

"KAPAK MANA KAPAK?! ADA KAMBING YANG HARUS GUE PENGGAL!"

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Semua orang langsung melirik ke arah si rubah yang menggebrak meja.

"Bisa tolong tenangkan diri kalian?" tanya Ikyo dengan dark aura yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

'Buset, Ikyo marah coy!' batin beberapa orang cengo.

"Terima kasih telah mendiamkan mereka, Ikyo..." kata Liquros agak risih. "Dan aku beri waktu setengah jam untuk belajar agar kalian sudah siap saat kami mengambil soal nanti!"

Mereka semua langsung menghela nafas lega ketika si robot kembali meninggalkan ruangan.

"Semoga saja soalnya nggak ada yang aneh-aneh..." gumam Vience agak was-was.

"He-eh..." balas Daren sambil mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Belum sepuluh menit, masih saja ada yang mengeluh. Terutama si kacamata yang duduk paling pojok di belakang, bahkan sekarang dia udah pesimis duluan.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Saking dadakannya sampai nggak bisa belajar dengan benar..."

Entah kenapa, suasananya pun sukses berubah menjadi suram berkat aura pesimis Teiron yang sangat pekat.

"Oy, siapapun tolong semangati dia! Aura pesimisnya membuatku takut!" usul Saphire agak merinding.

"Nggak cuma dia doang yang pesimis, liat aja tuh si Werewolf jejadian!" Zeptrun menunjuk ke sudut lain ruangan dimana Maurice juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama.

Alexia hanya bisa tepuk jidat. "Ya ampun! Sepertinya kita akan 'gugur' duluan sebelum melewati 'perang' karena kedua makhluk pesimis itu!"

" **Perang** kali ini lebih mengerikan daripada gelut dengan **hujan meteor Bianda**..." gerutu Icy dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Perumpamaanmu nggak banget deh!" celetuk Alpha sweatdrop.

Exoray hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba memberi nasihat, "Kita masih punya waktu untuk belajar, jadi berusahalah sebisanya!"

Icy menatap si Ketos dengan tampang dingin. "Lebih mudah **mengatakan itu** daripada **membuat kerajinan dari es**..."

Satu ruangan pun hanya bisa kicep.

Dua anak kacamata yang pesimis dan satu makhluk es dalam mode dingin.

Sepertinya mereka harus 'berjuang keras' menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

* * *

Setengah jam pun berlalu, kemudian datanglah ketiga pengajar itu.

"Aura di sini suram sekali, kalian sedang pesimis ya?" tanya Liquros agak iba. "Ujian ini memang dadakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Yang sabar ya!" hibur Ovaron sedikit risih.

"Kami sudah mencoba sabar dari tadi..." balas mereka semua makin suram.

Emagiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng. "Baiklah! Anak-anik, kawan-kawin, teman-temin sekalian, sebagian, setambahan, sekurangan, sepangkatan, dan seakaran (?)! Jadi soalnya ada sepuluh dan semuanya essay!"

"Dan kalau kertas jawabannya kurang bisa ambil di sini!" Ovaron menaruh tumpukan kertas di atas meja. "Selamat bekerja dan ini soalnya!"

Setelah soal dibagikan, para OSIS pun langsung merinding ketika Ovaron dan Emagiri meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah! Soal sudah dibagikan dan jangan mencontek ya!" nasihat Liquros.

Ujian pun dimulai! Mari kita lihat saja soalnya!

* * *

 **1\. Siapakah yang memiliki 'All Seeing God Eyes'? Leonardo atau Reinhardt?**

Alexia: 'Reinhardt kan character Overwatch, jadi kemungkinan jawabannya Leonardo!' *nulis 'Leonardo'.*

Alpha: 'Haduh, mana kutau ini?! Ugh! Jawab asal aja deh!' *nulis 'Reinhardt'.*

Daren: 'Apa Leo itu nama kura-kura?' (Emang sih, tapi bukan itu maksudnya!) 'Tapi Reinhardt masih membingungkan... Sepertinya aku golput saja...' *kosongin jawaban.* (Dikira pemilu? -_-')

Exoray: 'MAMAAAAAAA, AKU BELUM BELAJAAAAR! HUWEEEE!' *nulis 'AKU KAPOK! AKU KAPOK!'.* (Baru mulai udah kapok aja... -_-')

Flamy: 'Ini... LEONARDO-SENPAI!' *nulis 'Leonardo'.* (Berarti kamu mengkhianati kakakmu dong? Tobat nak, tobat!)

Icy: 'Aduh, All Seeing itu apaan coba?! Pusing gue! Coba pilih Leonardo aja deh, mungkin aja pilihan pertama mengandung kebenaran!' *nulis 'Leonardo'.*

Ikyo: 'Leonardo Watch, gue inget banget pas kemaren nobar B3 (Blood Blockade Battlefront) bareng Teiron!' *nulis 'Leonardo'.*

Maurice: 'Kurasa akan kupilih atau saja...' *nulis 'Atau'.* (Haduh... -_-')

Musket: 'Sepertinya Reinhardt, Leo kan nama seniman Italia...' *nulis 'Reinhardt'.* (Itu mah Leonardo Da Vinci! -_-')

Rendy: 'Aku kurang tau ini, Reinhardt mungkin... Huruf depan namanya sama kayak huruf depan namaku!' *nulis 'Reinhardt'.* (Mentang-mentang ya... -_-')

Saphire: *lempar koin.* 'Karena yang keluar ekor, jadi aku pilih Reinhardt!' *nulis 'Reinhardt'.* (LU NENTUIN JAWABAN PAKE KOIN?!)

Teiron: 'Sudah pasti Leonardo lha!' *nulis 'Leonardo'.*

Thundy: 'Kayaknya aku tau ini! Leonardo Watch!' *nulis 'Leonardo'.*

Vience: 'Aku harus bisa meskipun membingungkan! INI REINHARDT ATAU LEONARDO?! CAP CIP CUP! KENA, LEO!' *nulis 'Leonardo'.*

Zeptrun: 'Leonardo dari Kekkai Sensen!' *nulis 'Leonardo'.*

* * *

 **2\. Siapakah Final Boss di game Epic Battle Fantasy 2?**

Alexia: 'Sepertinya Lance...' *nulis 'Lance'.*

Alpha: 'Gue nggak main game-nya, GUE NGGAK MAIN GAME-NYA!' *jedukin kepala ke tembok.*

Daren: 'Mana kutau ya? Nggak pernah main tuh! Jawab asal je!' *nulis 'Professor Willow'.* (Ini bukan Pokemon Go! -_-')

Exoray: 'Ah, ini mah Lancer Pie~" *nulis 'Lancer Pie'.* (Itu mah nama kue, Ray! -_-')

Flamy: *gambar burung phoenix.* (Ceritanya nge-blank tuh?)

Icy: 'Kayaknya Lancelot!' *nulis 'Lancelot'.*

Ikyo: 'Aduh, mampus aku! Jawabannya apa ya? Jawabannya apa ya?' *mikir sekeras mungkin sampai otaknya nyaris terbakar, kemudian mendadak dapat ide dan langsung nulis 'Matt'.*

Maurice: 'Mungkin Lance, atau Matt, atau Natalie? Ah, kujawab Lance sajalah!' *nulis 'Lance'.*

Musket: 'Alpha payah banget sampai headbang di tembok, mari dijawab Lance...' *nulis 'Lance'.* (Ceritanya kau menghina temanmu? -_-')

Rendy: 'Apa ya?' *mikir sebentar.* 'Ah iya!' *nulis 'Octopus'.* (Lha? oAo)

Saphire: 'Mungkin dia Arthuria!' *nulis 'Arthuria'.* (Lu kate Fate Series? -_-')

Teiron: 'Waduh, aku taunya cuma Elsword! Ngasal aja dah!' *nulis 'Kayak The Shaman'.* (Sakarepmu, Ron... -_-')

Thundy: 'Lance, sekarang udah jadi Playable Character di EBF 3 dan 4!' *nulis 'Lance'.*

Vience: 'Emang siapa ya? Lewatin aja deh!' *nulis 'Pawang Naga ini buntu ide!' dengan gambar orang ngasih tanda peace.*

Zeptrun: 'Nggak usah dikasih tau kan?' *nulis 'Lance'.*

* * *

 **3\. Siapakah karakter Grand Chase yang pernah dirasuki Kaze'aze di Kaze'aze Castle?**

Alexia: 'Teng tong! Lass Isolet!' *nulis 'Lass'.*

Alpha: 'Kalau ini sih aku masih ingat! Mari dijawab Lass!' *nulis 'Lass'.*

Daren: 'Hmm, sepertinya dia...' *nulis 'Lassette'.* (Jangan dipelesetin jadi nama cewek, coeg! =_=)

Exoray: 'KENAPA DARI KETIGA SOAL INI AKU NGGAK NGUDENG SEMUA?!' *gambar trisula.* (Terus yang nomor 2 kenapa lu jawab? =_=)

Flamy: 'Aku, tidak tau...' *kosongin jawaban.*

Icy: 'Ini mah saudara jauhku!' *nulis 'Lass'.* (Sejak kapan dia jadi saudara jauhmu, mas? =_=)

Ikyo: 'Grand Chase, hem? Kayaknya Kamiki...' *nulis 'Kamiki'.*

Maurice: 'Geez, ini apa jawabannya? Hmm...' *gambar serigala.* (Ya ampun... -_-')

Musket: 'Hey, sepertinya aku tau ini! Tapi... Lupa!' *kosongin jawaban.* (Itu mah sama aja lu nggak tau! =_=)

Rendy: 'Kalau nggak salah yang rambutnya putih kan? Antara Lass atau Rin, mungkin lebih cocok Icy...' *nulis 'Icy'.* (Apa nyambungnya, coeg? =_=)

Saphire: 'Geeeeez... Aku pernah tau, tapi lupa! Terpaksa harus mengingatnya lagi!' *berpikir sejenak, kemudian nulis 'Thanatos'.*

Teiron: 'Kaze'aze, Kaze'aze... Ronan kah?' *nulis 'Ronan'.*

Thundy: 'Lass Isolet!' *nulis 'Lass'.*

Vience: 'Aku nggak yakin dengan ini... Mungkinkah Ley?' *nulis 'Ley'.*

Zeptrun: 'Lass!' *nulis 'Lass'.*

* * *

 **4\. Susunlah huruf-huruf berikut ini menjadi sebuah nama. C-E-A-L-I-U-L R. C-E-A-O-M-S-R-R-U**

Alexia: 'Buset, susun huruf?! Gimana ini?! Au ah, mending ngasal aja!' *nulis Cecila R. Eruamurose.* (Caramu nyusun itu aneh sangat... -.-'a)

Alpha: 'Geez, aku harus serius! Ini apa ya? C-E-A-L-I-U-L itu... Errr, Licealu, Luceali, Luciela... C-E-A-O-M-S-R-R-U itu... Morcearus, Surmocera... Auh ah, segitu aja deh!' *nulis 'Luciela R. Surmocera'.*

Daren: 'C-E-A-L-I-U-L... Liulcea, Lucilea, Luciela... C-E-A-O-M-S-R-R-U... Sceaomrru, Soceamrru, Souceamrr, Sourceamr, Sourcream... Luciela R. Sourcream...' *nulis 'Luciela R. Sourcream.*

Exoray: 'KENAPA SOALNYA SUSAH GILA?!' *ngacak-acak rambut dan jawaban dikosongin.*

Flamy: 'Aku, pusing...' *membaringkan kepala di atas meja dan jawaban dikosongin.*

Icy: 'Susun huruf? Puzzle kah? Hmm, biar kucoba! Laceliu, Ulaceli, Cialuel, Ilcael, Elaculi, Acilule... Surmoreca, Ocraserum, Umocreras, Rumacores, Ceromarus, Emarocrus, Arcemuros, Macresoru... Tapi kurasa itu bukan sebuah nama, deh! Skip aja ah!' *kosongin jawaban.* (Ya elah, mas... -_-')

Ikyo: 'AKU NGGAK KUAT SUSUN HURUF!' *headbang di atas mejanya dengan tampang frustasi.* (Sepertinya dia payah dalam nyusun huruf deh... -.-'a)

Maurice: 'Nyerah aja deh!' *kosongin jawaban dan menghela nafas kecil.*

Musket: 'Baik, aku harus bisa! C-E-A-L-I-U-L ya... Uliacel, Elicalu, Cielalu... C-E-A-O-M-S-R-R-U itu... Rumesraco, Somecraru, Sourcream... Oke, sepertinya jawabannya itu!' *nulis 'Cielalu R. Sourcream'.*

Rendy: 'Aku nggak mau tau kalau aneh, jadi begini aja!' *nulis 'Rosalulu R. Ice Cream'.* (Itu mah nama makanan! =w=a)

Saphire: 'Cea? Pffft, lucu sekali! Ah, begini aja deh!' *nulis 'Cea-Cea R. Morlirulus'.* (Ada-ada aja nih anak... -_-')

Teiron: 'Double Cea itu... Mungkinkah Luciela? Hmm, coba aja deh! Tapi aku agak lupa nama belakangnya... Etto, hmm...' *mengingat-ingat sambil mencoba nyusun huruf.* 'Ramecorus, Cromaseru, Merarucos, Armecuros, Sour- Ah iya, Sourcream!' *nulis 'Luciela R. Sourcream'.*

Thundy: 'Beginian mah masih kegampangan, jawabannya Luciela lha!' *nulis 'Luciela R. Sourcream'.*

Vience: 'Itu Ikyo ngapain coba jedukin kepala ke atas meja? Cuma susun huruf doang ini, diurut seadanya juga nggak apa kan?' *nulis 'Luceali R. Rucomeras'.*

Zeptrun: 'Aku agak malas dengan ini...' *nulis 'Lulicea R. Rosecruma'.* (Kukira kau nggak pernah malas... -_-')

* * *

 **5\. Berapa jumlah seluruh nomor buku serial Animorphs?**

Alexia: 'Waduh, mampus! Mungkin 32 kale ya?" *nulis '32'.*

Alpha: 'Aku skip aja ini!' *kosongin jawaban.*

Daren: 'Aku pernah baca ini, lima puluh empat...' *nulis '54'.*

Exoray: 'TIDAAAAK! AKU TIDAK TAU! ALEXIA, TOLONGLAH KAKAKMU INI!' *kosongin jawaban.*

Flamy: 'Sepuluh aja deh!' *nulis '10'.*

Icy: 'Nggak tau, pokoknya ngasal aja!' *nulis '628538271639272'.*

Ikyo: 'Males banget soal angka ya kurapopo...' *nulis 'Nggak bisa jawab... TwTv'.* (Ya elah mas... -_-')

Maurice: 'Wah, aku nggak tau nih! Apa perlu kuisi?' *berpikir sejenak, kemudian langsung kosongin jawaban.*

Musket: 'Aku kurang tau ini, mungkin dua puluh!' *nulis '20'.*

Rendy: 'Aku rasa lima puluh empat...' *nulis '54'.*

Saphire: 'Geez, angka itu menyebalkan!' *nulis '999999999999999999999'.*

Teiron: 'Etto, enam puluh kah?' *nulis '60'.*

Thundy: 'Lima puluh empat!' *nulis '54'.*

Vience: *nyusun kartu remi.* (Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu, mas! =w=a)

Zeptrun: '54, yang berakhir dengan kematian Rachel!' *nulis '54'.*

* * *

 **6\. Siapakah karakter antagonis di PoM?**

Alexia: 'Kurasa si raja lemur itu!' *nulis 'Julien'.*

Alpha: 'Ini mah si lemur pelayan itu! Inget si Serigala Kampret langsung beres!' *nulis 'Maurice si lemur'.* (Ya elah... -_-')

Daren: 'Si kucing bulan kah?' *nulis 'Max'.*

Exoray: 'Antagonis... SIALAAAN! SOAL BOSOOOK! GUE PENGEN BANGET JEDOTIN KEPALA! Kenapa harus tebak-tebakan lagi?!' *kosongin jawaban.*

Flamy: 'Aku cuma tau yang ngambil mahkota di episode 'Crown Fools' itu...' *nulis 'Si Tikus Berotot'.* (Hah? oAo)

Icy: 'Di salah satu episode, ada penampakan burung Puffin... Mungkin burung Emil-sensei yang jadi pemeran antagonisnya...' *nulis 'Puffin-nya Emil-sensei'.* (Iyain aja deh... =_=)

Ikyo: 'Sepertinya ku-skip saja ini...' *kosongin jawaban.*

Maurice: 'HUWOOOOOOOOO! INI MAH BLOWHOLE!' *nulis 'Blowhole'.* (Semangat sekali... ^^')

Musket: 'Keluarkan aku dari permainan, keluarkan aku dari permainan~' *nulis 'Ronda si anjing laut'.* (Hafal aja tuh lagu! =_=)

Rendy: 'Ku tak hafal nama karakternya, jadi ngasal aja...' *nulis Marlene si berang-berang.*

Saphire: 'TINGGAL EMPAT SOAL LAGI, TAPI KENAPA MALAH MEMBINGUNGKAN BEGINIIIIIII?!' *bikin coretan abstrak.*

Teiron: 'Kenapa Maurice bisa sukses mengerjakan soal ini? Aku aja udah lupa! Mungkinkah si penjaga kebun binatang itu?' *nulis 'Alice'.*

Thundy: 'Si lumba-lumba Blowhole!' *nulis 'Blowhole'.*

Vience: 'Nggak paham sama antagonis, skip!' *kosongin jawaban.* (Duileh... -_-)

Zeptrun: 'Tupai merah, atau Blowhole? Sepertinya sama aja!' *nulis 'Tupai merah dan Blowhole'.*

* * *

 **7\. Apa kalimat yang diucapkan Patrick di salah satu episode Spongebob dimana dia membuat lagu dan menyebabkan kekacauan di Bikini Bottom?**

Alexia: 'Puisi karya Patrick Bintang. Mawar itu biru, violet itu merah. Aku harus ke kamar mandi.' *nulis sesuai batin.*

Alpha: 'Ugh, yang kuingat hanya bagian kamar mandinya!' *nulis 'Aku harus ke kamar mandi'.*

Daren: 'Kayaknya aku pernah nonton ini! Mawar itu biru, violet itu merah, sisanya lupa!' *nulis 'Mawar itu biru, violet itu merah'.*

Exoray: 'Streeeeess! Streeeeess! Sini susah, sana tambah susah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!' *kosongin jawaban.*

Flamy: 'Berburu ubur-ubur, berburu ubur-ubur, berburu ubur-ubur!' *nulis sesuai batin.* (Anak ini polos-polos tapi ternyata somplak juga... -.-a)

Icy: 'Hmm, sepertinya...' *nulis 'Pegang yang kuat!'.*

Ikyo: 'Lha mana kutau ini, orang jarang nonton TV...' *nulis 'Bodoh amat, lagi capek!'.*

Maurice: 'Tiga nomor lagi dan kepalaku mulai sakit... Ah, capcay dah...' *nulis 'Ryuu ga teki wo kurau'.* (Itu bukannya Overwatch ya? owo')

Musket: 'Apa ya? Yang 'pemujaan berlebihan itu tidak sehat' bukan?' *nulis 'Pemujaan berlebihan itu tidak sehat'.*

Rendy: 'Hmm, Krab adalah...' *nulis 'setelahnya suara lumba-lumba'.* (Hmm... =w=a)

Saphire: 'Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, mengerami telur~' *nulis sesuai batin.* (Itu nyanyi? -_-')

Teiron: 'Pfffft, aku lupa episode yang mana!' *nulis 'Episode apa ya?'.* (Malah nanya balik! -_-')

Thundy: 'Mawar itu biru, violet itu merah, aku harus ke kamar mandi...' *nulis sesuai batin.*

Vience: 'BATINKU BISA HANCUR KALAU BEGINI CARANYA! NGGAK TAU, NGGAK TAU, NGGAK TAU! Aku nggak punya ide dengan soal ini!' *gambar garis spiral.*

Zeptrun: 'Mawar itu biru, violet itu merah, aku harus ke kamar mandi!' *nulis sesuai batin.* 'Saking bodohnya sampai dilempari bola tangan, bahkan lebih bodoh dari Teiron!' (Lu hina temen lu sendiri? -_-')

* * *

 **8\. Manakah dari nama-nama berikut ini yang bukan merupakan anggota PAW Patrol? Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Emilia, Everest, Rocky, Skye.**

Alexia: 'Emilia, hanya itu...' *nulis 'Emilia'.*

Alpha: 'Chase itu kan artinya mengejar, jadi kupilih dia saja!' *nulis 'Chase'.*

Daren: 'Kurasa Skye!' *nulis 'Skye'.*

Exoray: 'MAMAAAAAAAAAAA! TEGA BANGET DIKASIH SOAL BEGINIAN! TERPAKSA PILIH CHASE! Karena aku yakin pilihan pertama mendapat kebenaran...' *nulis 'Chase'.*

Flamy: 'Chase anjing polisi, Marshall anjing pemadam, Zuma anjing penyelam, Skye anjing penerbang, Everest anjing gunung es, dan Rocky anjing pendaur ulang. Berarti tinggal Emilia doang yang nggak ada!' *nulis 'Emilia'.*

Icy: 'Emilia itu bukannya Heroine yang kena serangan paus putih ya?' (Itu Rem, mas! -_-) 'Ah terserah, soalnya agak familiar gitu deh!' *nulis 'Emilia'.*

Ikyo: 'Ini mah kartun yang ditakuti Teiron! Hahahaha! (Apa hubungannya? -_-') Baik, akan kujawab ini! Cap cip cup, kembang kuncup, mana yang kecut harus dikecup! Aha, kena!' *nulis 'Marshall'.* (Setidaknya dia mencoba menjawab... -.-a)

Maurice: 'Duh, kubingung ini! Antara Chase dan Everest, dilema banget! Eh iya, Everest kan nama gunung, kayaknya yang itu deh!' *nulis 'Everest the Tallest Mountain'.* (Emang bener sih, tapi nggak gitu juga kale... -w-'a)

Musket: 'Kurasa Zuma, memangnya ada ya nama anak anjing yang diambil dari nama game?' *nulis 'Zuma'.* (Anak ini taunya Zuma yang game kodok tembak... -_-')

Rendy: 'Nggak pernah nonton, skip!' *kosongin jawaban.*

Saphire: *lempar dadu.* 'Karena yang keluar angka enam, berarti jawabannya Rocky!' *nulis 'Rocky'.* (Tadi koin, sekarang dadu, maunya gimana sih? -w-'a)

Teiron: 'Dulu aku terkecoh, sekarang kupilih Emilia...' *nulis 'Emilia'.*

Thundy: 'Emilia lha, ya kali cewek dari Re: Zero nyasar ke Adventure Bay?' *nulis 'Emilia'.*

Vience: 'I love Emilia~' *nulis 'Emilia'.* (Jangan-jangan dia mau selingkuh dari Vivi nih... =w=a)

Zeptrun: 'Emilia, mau dijawab apalagi coba?' *nulis 'Emilia'.*

* * *

 **9\. Sebutkan para anggota Nordic Five dari Hetalia!**

Alexia: 'Ah iya, kalau nggak salah...' *mikir sebentar.* 'Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Norway, dan Denmark!' *nulis sesuai batin.*

Alpha: 'Yang kutau cuma Sweden, Norway, sama yang rambut jabrik itu tuh!' *nulis 'Sweden, Norway, Netehere'.* (Netehere? -_-')

Daren: 'Kenapa otakku mulai penat di akhir-akhir ya? Yang jelas dari Eropa Utara, tapi... Siapa? Germany?' *nulis 'Germany, Prussia, Austria, Netherlands'.*

Exoray: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH!' *jedukin kepala ke meja saking stress-nya.* (Segitunya... -_-')

Flamy: 'Apa harus kujawab?' *berpikir sejenak, kemudian menulis 'Sealand, Wy, Ladonia, Kugelmugel'.* (Walaupun pake nama Micronation, tapi setidaknya dia menjawab... -.-a)

Icy: 'Yang kutau cuma Finland dan Iceland...' *nulis 'Finland, Iceland, Greenland'.* (Terus itu dapet Greenland dari mana coba?)

Ikyo: 'Hmm, yang kutau sih cuma Denmark! Ah, kayaknya aku jawab seadanya aja deh!' *nulis 'Denmark, Thailand, Netherlands'.* (DIA CUMA TAU DENMARK DOANG?!)

Maurice: *gambar lima bendera.* (Itu nge-blank atau gimana? -.-'a)

Musket: 'Kayaknya aku lupa nih! Apa harus kujawab?' *berpikir sejenak, tiba-tiba dapat ide.* 'Aha!' *nulis 'Netehere, Entoknia, Portunggal, Hungaring, Belangrus'.* (Lu ngapain ikut-ikutan pake 'Netehere'? Udah gitu yang lain diplesetin pula... -_-')

Rendy: 'Aku nggak tau Hetalia, skip aja ya...' *kosongin jawaban.*

Saphire: 'Ada Norway, ada Finland, si jabrik Nethere, dan si kacamata Estonia!' *nulis 'Norway, Finland, Nethere, Estonia'.*

Teiron: 'Pffft, ini mah grup yang ada Husband-nya Author! Tapi yang kuingat hanya Denmark, Norway, dan Iceland! Sisanya lupa!' *nulis 'Denmark, Norway, Iceland'.*

Thundy: 'Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland!' *nulis sesuai batin.*

Vience: "Oooh ini? Nggak tau!" *kosongin jawaban.* (Kirain... -_-')

Zeptrun: 'Jawabannya sudah jelas kan? Denmark si jabrik, Sweden si kacamata, Finland si Santa gadungan (?), Norway si muka triplek, dan Iceland si anak kecil!' *nulis sesuai batin.*

* * *

 **10\. Julukan Sakamoto adalah 'Cool, Cooler, Coolest'. Benar atau salah?**

Alexia: 'Duileh, kalau ini mah gampang! Sudah pasti bener lha!' *nulis 'Benar'.*

Alpha: 'Sakamoto yang mana ya? Yang gendut kah? (Itu mah Kubota... -_-') Ah, jawab bener aja deh, kali aja bener!" *nulis 'Benar'.* (Itu mau nge-yo dawg kali ya? -.-a)

Daren: 'Sepertinya benar, aku ingat sekali waktu dengerin lagunya...' *nulis 'Benar'.*

Exoray: 'Benarlah! Mungkin dia dapet julukan itu karena ibunya lahir di dalam kulkas!' *nulis 'Benar'.* (Alasanmu aneh banget! -_-')

Flamy: 'Benerin aja deh!' *nulis 'Benar'.*

Icy: 'Apa 'Cool, Cooler, Coolest' itu artinya 'Dingin, Lebih Dingin, Paling Dingin'? Ah biarlah!' *nulis 'Benar'.* (Itu 'Cold', sengklek! -_-')

Ikyo: 'Pokoknya bener, harus bener!' *nulis 'Benar'.* (Nggak usah maksa juga kale, mas! -_-')

Maurice: 'Aku nggak tau dan nggak mau tau, pasti jawabannya benar!' *nulis 'Benar'.*

Musket: 'Betul betul betul, julukannya jauh lebih awesome dari Prussia!' *nulis 'Benar'.* (Kenapa alasan beberapa anak di sini aneh-aneh semua ya? -_-')

Rendy: 'Mungkin benar, walaupun aku nggak tau dia itu siapa...' *nulis 'Benar'.*

Saphire: 'Benar pake banget!' *nulis 'Benar'.* (Untung dia nggak lempar koin lagi kayak soal sebelumnya... -.-a)

Teiron: 'BEENEEEEEED, EH SALAH! BEEENEEEEEEEER! MEMANG SAKAMOTO JULUKANNYA BEGITU!' *nulis 'Bener 100 persen' dan langsung salto sampai akhirnya nyungsep ke belakang.* (Lebay lu, Ron! -_-')

Thundy: 'Benarlah, dengerin aja opening-nya!' *nulis 'Benar'.* 'Tapi, itu Teiron ngapain pakai nyungsep coba?' (Lu aja bingung, apalagi gue... -w-a)

Vience: 'Kurasa salah, nggak mungkin ada orang yang punya julukan begitu!' *nulis 'Salah'.* (Kayaknya cuma dia doang yang jawabannya beda sendiri... -.-'a)

Zeptrun: 'Betul aja la yaw!' *nulis 'Benar'.*

* * *

Mari kita lihat suasana setelah mereka selesai mengerjakan soal!

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Liquros.

Semuanya pun langsung diam dan hening.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kumpulkan di atas meja!" perintah Liquros.

Mereka semua langsung mengumpulkan dengan tampang pasrah dan Liquros pun keluar ruangan sambil membawa soal beserta jawaban tersebut.

"WOY SEMUANYA, AYO RAPAT SOAL UJIAN TADI!" teriak Alexia.

Alhasil, mereka semua langsung ngumpul dan Flamy memecah keheningan dengan bertanya, "Tadi soalnya gimana?"

"Menurutku lumayan aja..." jawab Teiron.

"Kalau Thundy dan Zeptrun mah jangan ditanya lagi, mereka pasti lancar!" ujar Ikyo.

"Belum tentu, tadi aku sempat nge-blank..." timpal Zeptrun.

"Masa?!" tanya yang lainnya nggak percaya dan Zeptrun hanya mengangguk.

"Yah namanya juga lupa, tapi kalau dia..."

Thundy langsung mengangkat alis saat jari Zeptrun menunjuk ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi hanya kau yang kelihatannya merasa gampang!" jawab Zeptrun tegas.

"Memang gampang..." balas Thundy datar.

"Enak amaaaaat!" keluh Exoray. "Aku tadi pusing, hanya ingat beberapa!"

"Sama!" sahut Maurice.

"Lha, kalian kan dikasih waktu buat belajar, tapi nggak ngudeng-ngudeng! Gimana mau bagus?" celetuk Teiron.

"GIMANA BISA NGUDENG?! AKU NGGAK NGERTI! AKU BERUSAHA KERAS, BAHKAN SAMPAI PERNAH MAKAN BUKU, TAPI MALAH BERAKHIR MUNTAH-MUNTAH!" teriak Alpha panjang lebar sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Teiron.

"Makan buku? Gimana rasanya tuh, asin atau pahit?" tanya Teiron.

"MENEKEDELE SIMALAKAMA DUMEEEEEK!" teriak Alpha yang kayaknya udah lupa kapan dia makan buku.

"Betewe, kalian jawab apa yang soal Sakamoto? Aku jawab benar, tapi nggak tau alasannya!" tanya Maurice.

"Oh itu? Aku jawab benar..." jawab Daren.

"Julukan Sakamoto memang 'Cool, Cooler, Coolest'!" jelas Alexia.

"Oooh... Syukurlaaaah~" Maurice langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Aku juga benar!" celetuk Rendy.

"Eh, iya? Aku juga!" sahut Flamy.

Alhasil, yang lainnya langsung bilang kalau jawabannya sama (kecuali Vience).

"Semuanya bener?!" tanya Vience kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa, Vie-nii?" balas Saphire nanya balik.

"BERARTI AKU SALAH SENDIRIIIIII!" teriak Vience sambil ber-gubrak ria dari kursinya

"Ck ck ck, gitu aja nggak bisa mikir..." sindir Ikyo.

"Maaf..." balas Vience.

"Terus soal yang Final Boss EBF 2, kalian jawab apa?" tanya Icy.

"Kalau itu aku jawab Matt..." jawab Ikyo.

"Aku Kayak The Shaman, pffft..." gumam Teiron yang mulai minder.

"Bukannya Matt itu yang Main Character?" tanya Zeptrun.

Ikyo terdiam sejenak dan langsung tepuk jidat. "Sial, Aku lupaaa!"

Thundy langsung menyikut Ikyo. "Hey, Lance kan pernah jadi Final Boss di EBF 2 sebelum jadi Playable Character di EBF 3 dan 4!"

"Oh begitu ya? Yokattaaaa~ Aku jawab Lance juga!" ujar Maurice lega.

"Hiks, aku jawab Lancer Pie..." gumam Exoray mewek sendiri.

"Kau ini kebangetan deh, jadinya keganti sama nama kue!" sindir Alexia sambil menyikut lengan kakaknya.

"Aku yakin Thundy pasti bakalan dapet seratus!" seru Zeptrun.

"Belum tentu, tapi lihat saja nanti..." balas Thundy sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ini dia!" Liquros menaruh tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya di atas meja Mathias.

"Ah terima kasih, sekarang kalian boleh pulang!" balas Mathias.

"Baiklah!" Mereka bertiga pun langsung pergi.

* * *

Setelah ketiga orang itu agak jauh dari Heroes Gakuen, tiba-tiba Liquros berceletuk, "Kalian mau tau sesuatu? Tadi aku dipanggil 'robot khayangan' dengan alasan yang aneh..."

Kedua temannya langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Atleast i make this last chapter with myself... ^^a

Kalau mau bertanya soal hasil ujian mereka, akan kupublish fic tersendiri di FB... ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
